Of Hollywood and Soccer Balls
by Hey-it-is-Carla
Summary: When the PC goes to 10th grade, everything is going to change. Massie and Claire get a once in a lifetime chance, and Alicia is jealous and ready to strike. Ms. Dylan has gained weight and Kristen lost her scholership! What's happening? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Of Hollywood and Soccer Balls

Prologue

Massie Block: Still ruling the scene as a 10th grader at WHS. She laid eyes on new student Landon Donovan and they are now going on. Derrington wants her back so badly but she is NAWT going to fall for that! When the director of "Dial L for Loser" is looking to recruit Massie for a series of three movies with Kuh-Laire, does she take it or will flames ruin it?

Alicia Rivera: Beta does NAWT appeal to this sultry spanish beauty but what choice does she have? With her irresistible charm, watching Claire and Massie get leading roles in movies, this girl is NAWT going to settle for second best. She might just take everything Massie has to offer including her status...

Dylan Marvil: EH-MA-GAWD ! Gained 20 pounds over the summer and now shops in the plus sizes stores. Why is Ms. Marvil gaining? She caught her boyfriend Chris Plovert in a heated kissing session with none other than Alicia Riviera, but she is keeping it to herself looking for the just perfect time to get revenge...

Claire Lyons: Claire has snagged a hot leading role in three movies with her best friend Massie! Even though it seems like everything is just peachy for Claire, she discovers some VERY incriminating texts that Cam sent to his secret girlfriend. She only told Massie but Claire is trying to keep it out of her mind. Look out Hollywood, Claire Lyons is hot of the press and ready to steal your hearts!

Kristen Gregory: Terrible! Kristen lost her scholership to WHS and now all her the other girls' families are helping to pay the fees! It is overly embarassing. Kristen gets a once in a lifetime chance to play in a competitive soccer team which will pay HER if she wins and nothing else is on her mind except scoring goals and soccer balls.

Big Things are happening in Westchester. Secrets are spilling, friendships are breaking and even the toughest get reduced to tears. Give me a D-R-A-M-A!


	2. Chapter 2

Aaaannnnggggeeeellllaaaa

Thank You! And I WILL update ay-sap ;)

Themegster29

Ehmahgawd! Thank you so much! I need that advice because ya know, its my first story and .lost. Ya, I know I don't really like Massie and Landon and I heart Massington 3, but drama gets what drama wants. . Thank you sooo much that really INSPIRED me to put up another chaptper and keep going! And yesh I do need a spelling and grammer teacher to help me! Buuutttt for now, I luhve u spell check ;) Once again, Thank youyouoyouoyouoyouoyou sooooo much!

-Carla 3

-Hello!-

Prologue : The Boys + Landon

Derrick Harrington: Derrick is just FULL of regret. He is always sitting in his house alone playing Call of Duty and regretting what he did near the end of summer. He will do absolutely any freaking thing to get back the girl he loves. Massie Jillian Block.

Cam Fisher: He is still madly in love with his girl friend Claire Lyons, or is he? He has been receiving texts from an old flame from the past, but the questions are: Is he replying? Did he start this "relationship" and does SHE know? He hopes not.

Josh Hotz: Mr. Hotz is Very (with a capital v) proud to be boyfriend to WHS's beautiful Spanish lady: Alicia Rivera, but he is has doubt about Alicia's love. Does he have a right, or is there really something happening "beneath the covers"?

Chris Plovert: He is in some deeeeeeeeeeeeeeepppppp trouble. His girlfriend Dylan Marvil saw! .. She saw just about everything, and knowing her, this is BAD. DEEP TROUBLE.

Kemp Hurley: Pervyness? Check. Attractiveness? Check. Kristen Gregory? Maybe? Kemp has changed for the better to be with the girl he loves, but when she starts acting strange, little by little, the old Kemp is back. What is really going on with Kristen?

Landon Donovan: He is dating Massie Block, but is thinking that maybe it might be good to break up. I mean, come on, she is a 10th grader, and she is so bossy and picky! Landon Donovan, in all his hotness, should get a girlfriend boost. Also, he has another somebody maybe…


End file.
